Charged Ground
August 31, 2011, 7:30 PM Back to 2011 Logs Starscream Echo Knifepoint Robustus Skywarp (Science Facilites, Polyhex) --- Starscream is sitting at a computer station studying the sensor readings from the odd energy surges detected underground recently. He's been there for a while just going over the readings and recalibrating what the sensors detected to see if there area any anomalies in it. He's got an enercig in his hand and is pretty engrossed in his research. Echo comes striding in casually, as he'd been summoned here by Starscream. This was a place he didn’t go often without reason, and his wide optics took the area in before he comes to attention ten feet from Starscream "Sir!" Knifepoint makes his way into the area without any fanfare, a bored expression on his face. He's not really sure /why/ he's been dragged down here, but pass up a chance to mock Starscream? Never. Stopping a few feet from Echo and rolling his optics at the other's attitude, he gives a lazy salute. "Air Commander, sir." Starscream hears the two of them but decides to wait a few seconds before he turns to face them. He causally turns from his chair and looks at the two Seekers, "About time you got here." he snaps. Granted he just put the order out but hes just being an afthead today. "I need the two of you to go on a mission -- check out some energy readings that were picked up a few cycles ago." he looks from Echo to Knifepoint and smirks, "Think the two of you are up for it?" Echo blinks at that as he relaxes "The current in the ground sir?" he asks. Then he looks at Knifepoint doubtfully, and then back "I am definitely up for it. What about you, Knifepoint? Sounds like an enermilk run." Knifepoint offers up one of his usual mocking smiles, wings twitching in suppressed annoyance. "I'm not a scientist but I'm sure I can handle that, Air Commander, sir." He meets Echo's doubtful look with a dirty one of his own. Starscream watches the looks exchange between them and smirks a bit. "Very well then." He stands from his chair, puts his enercig out in the tray on the table and starts for the door. "Let's go.." Echo sidesteps to allow Starscream ahead 'So what equipment will we be using to do this? Anything overly complicated?" Trailing a bit after both of them, Knifepoint resists the urge to snort. Wow, 'suck up' was right. "What sectors will we be scanning, Air Commander, sir?" Starscream shakes his head. "Nothing out of the ordinary." he looks back at them. "You will know when we get there --" he smirks, "If you can keep up with me that is..." he walks out and heads for the hanger bay. Echo ahs and nods at Starscream at that, then blinks and his optics widen as he turns to follow Starscream out. Knifepoint rolls his optics at Starscream's back, twitching one wing. It's not like their Air Commander is /that/ much faster... He manages to keep himself from pointing this out, though, and just follows after the other two. Starscream notices Robustus and pauses, "You don't look like you are doing anything, come with me." and he keeps heading for the hangar bay Robustus cocks his head as he steps out of the repair bay, "Sir?" --- (Raised Airstrip, Polyhex) Starscream walks into the upper hanger bay and notices Skywarp straight off. "You looks guilty, Skywarp, what are you doing?" Skywarp doesn't look guilty! He looks smug! "Nothing!" He shoves the coil of cabling behind him with a foot. Starscream picks up the dicebag and rolls against his awareness. Starscream's roll succeeds! Knifepoint picks up the dicebag and rolls against its awareness. Knifepoint's roll succeeds! Echo picks up the dicebag and rolls against its awareness. Echo's roll fails! Robustus picks up the dicebag and rolls against his awareness. Robustus's roll succeeds! Robustus follows Starscream up to the Raised Airstrip, curious why he asked him to follow him here. He spots a tripwire and steps over it as he asks, "Sir what is this all about?" Starscream narrows his optics at Skywarp's comment and then notices Robustus step over something. He frowns a bit then smirks. He stepped over it and didn’t even realize he did so. He can't help but watch the rest walk in to see if anyone misses it. Knifepoint cocks an optic ridge, tilting his head slightly. He catches sight of the tripwire easily and casually steps over it. It's surprisingly well hidden, though, and he gives Skywarp an approving smirk. Skywarp gives Knifepoint a thumbs-up! Echo had been glancing to one side, and thus, the inevitable happens to at least one poor mech. -TWANG- "WAUUGH!" -CRASH- His chin hits the ground, and his optics blink off for a moment as he lays there, rather stunned. Starscream replies to Robustus as he watches everyone walk in, "We are going to check out the reported energy readings that were under gro--" it is then that Echo trips and nearly knocks himself online when he chinplants to the floor. Starscream tries not to laugh but.. but.. fails. -fistpump- "Twelve!" Skywarp announces with a grin. Knifepoint manages to keep a straight face right up until Echo hits the floor. He starts snickering to himself at the sight the other seeker presents, glancing over at Skywarp with a grin. "Twelve? Not bad." He takes another look at Echo and starts snickering again. Robustus turn toward the fallen Echo and offers him a hand up, "And you need me for that why sir?" he asks curiously. Skywarp eyes Robustus, trying to decide on the odds of getting that new grounder medic- or Shred- if he goes down to trap the repair bay while Robustus is out..... Echo slowly starts to climb to his feet, but is holding his mouth, looking a little pained "Ow... I think I loth a tooth." he comments thickly, accepting the hand up from Robustus, a little fluid leaking out from under his fingers. His optics flared at the laughter, his wings snapping in and out of their retractable slots. Starscream nods toward the damaged Echo and says to Robustus, "That’s why." Knifepoint keeps snickering, ignoring Echo's look entirely. What? It's funny. Skywarp leans over to look at Echo, still laughing. "You should watch where you're going, Echo." Robustus vents softly and says to Echo, "Let's see how bad it is Echo." he intones, "I need you to open your mouth." Echo picks up the dicebag and rolls its dexterity against Skywarp's agility. Echo's roll fails! A bit of a growl from the white seeker, and he lifts a silver hand to shove at Skywarp, but his lack of balance still from the fall made him just flail in the air between himself and the purple-black one. He holds onto Robustus carefully, his hand coming away from a leaking faceplate to grab onto the medics' arm again, leaving a smear behind as he coughs "Hang on... Got a mouthful now..." he notes, pulling out a cleaning cloth to wipe himself, still looking rather miserable at the laughter, Skywarp getting a death look. Skywarp ignores it in favor of snickering more and then leaning over to adjust his tripline, dropping it a bit. That's apparently too much for Knifepoint and he breaks into honest laughter, bending over slightly from the sheer force of it. He manages to get control of himself a few moments later, and, through another bout of snickering, looks over at Skywarp, still grinning. "That was /beautiful/, 'Warp." Robustus luckily is rather strong and doesn't tip when Echo grabs onto him. He looks at Skywarp as well and notes, "I'll be sending you the repair bills for anyone that comes to med bay this cycle with injuries from a fall." Echo glowers at Knifepoint again and mutters "Watch your back, Skywarp." as he opens his mouth for inspection for the medic. Skywarp rolls his optics. "Whatever, Rob." Like anyone PAYS for repairs. Starscream has grown bored with Skywarp's trick and flicks his wings, turning to head for the exit. "Get him fixed Robustus now. We have work to do." Knifepoint finally stifles the last of the laughter, though his wings are twitching with amusement. He doesn't even bother to acknowledge Echo's glower. Robustus takes a look inside Echo's mouth and hms, "You are correct, you cracked a denta which split a fluid line. Should heal on it's own, just don't grit your denta for a cycle or two." Echo shoots a look at Skywarp again "... I'll TRY not to." he comments, wiping his mouth again carefully as he flips his white wings. He then focuses, ignoring the other two as he looks to Starscream "Watth first sir?" Skywarp smirks one last time at Echo and turns to look at Starscream. "Mission?" Starscream starts to reply to his trinemate when he hears Echo's question. It takes a lot of control to not laugh a the weird 'lisp' going on with him right now. "We are going to investigate the odd energy signatures you picked up the other cycle, Echo. Lead the way." hes still not laughing but his optics are sparkling in humor a bit. Robustus nods and follows after Starscream, "Do you still require me then sir?" is asked, glancing at the tripwire and considering ridding of it before more unaware mechs or femmes get injured for Skywarp's amusement. Echo nods at Starscream, this time choosing to not speak anything as he Transforms, launching himself out of Polyhex briskly, his white form screaming as the afterjets hit once out of the runway and outside, dropping quickly from sight. Skywarp kicks the tripwire one last time, making sure it's anchored firmly (and taut enough to trip people good and hard), and turns to follow Starscream. Starscream looks at Robustus, "I thought you might want out of the base for a bit?" Knifepoint gives Skywarp a smirk as he tests the tripwire, before moving to follow Echo. Robustus chuckles at that, "I get out of the base sir, but I'll come along anyway." he notes. Echo leads the way for the others, heading out several miles from Polyhex as he starts to circle down near an abandoned ground-pump station, with huge gouges in the landscape and a pile of rubble nearby Starscream transforms and follows Echo. Echo transforms again as he lands nearby it, turning to glare at the others unhappily, waiting for them to land. Robustus comes in for a landing, knees slightly bent as he disengages his jet boots just a few inches off the ground. The medic thumping down, knees and hips taking the slight compression before he straightens and looks around. "Hm." Skywarp lands and transforms. Knifepoint transforms and lands near Echo, though still a bit away, and looks around boredly. He shifts his weight a little, testing how stable the ground is. Echo explains "I landed here... I saw the Turborat there." he points at the rubble pile "I think they have a NEST." he adds, turning to walk towards one of the ditches. That earns a disturbed look from Knifepoint, and he edges away from the pile of rubble warily. His wings shudder mildly in disgust at the thought of an entire /nest/ of turborats. Robustus takes out his scanner, tapping on it to switch over it's function. "Why are we looking for turborats? I thought this was about energy readings?" Starscream transforms and lands. He looks around and pulls out something from subspace. Its some electronic gizmo and he activates it and starts scanning the ground. "The rest of you scanning around for anything out of the ordinary-- Skywarp you will NOT take a turborat as a pet!" and with that he starts scanning the ground. Skywarp puts the turborat down. "I wasn't gonna keep it as a PET." He scowls. "We're not. I'm explaining the circumstances I found the energy." explains Echo. He snickers at Skywarp and stops at the edge of the ditch "I was standing right around here when I felt the current." he explains, gesturing to the ditch. Then he looks at the others, not moving any closer. Then he blinks at Skywarp, shaking his head 'Maybe try a baby one Skywarp. Easier to train." he points at the ditch again. "They're down there." Robustus moves to stand beside Echo, his scanner pointed toward the ditch. "...that's disgusting, Skywarp." Knifepoint mutters, pulling out his own scanner and carefully making his way toward a part of the ditch further down from Robustus and Echo. Skywarp shrugs his wings. "Why would I wanna train it? I was just gonna leave it in the barracks." Echo shrugs "I dunno. you could train it to run up Femme's legs." he notes, still standing by the ditch, half expectantly, half hopefully perhaps. Finally he sighs in irritation and looks at the others "Right at the bottom over there. " he points. Starscream is heading toward the ditch with his portable scanner and is trying really hard not to look back at Skywarp. He's sure he's going to see his trinemate wrestling with a /baby/ Turborat. "Why do the lot of you encourage him?" he asks finally as he continues to scan. Knifepoint shudders at the thought of a turborat running /loose/ in the barracks. "That's just... Eurgh." Another shudder as he makes his way into the ditch and starts up his scanner. Echo doesn’t speak of his intention to try and get Skywarp shocked, so merely hops over the Ditch to walk down that way to where he was. "It wasn't enough to hurt. More of a tingle." he explains Robustus hms at his scanner readings, "Interesting." he murmurs. Skywarp is still messing around up at the top of the ditch, looking for something that ISN'T a turborat to bring back and let loose in the barracks..... Knifepoint tilts his head a little at the scanner readings. Not that he makes much sense of them, lacking any scientific training, but even he can tell they're kind of odd. Starscream stops and re reads what his machine is picking up. A grin erupts on his face. "Excellent find, Echo. This looks very promising." he looks around, his mind clocking on all the possibilities of this discovery. This could benefit everyone, and himself. "We need the Constructicons." he says suddenly. "Build gathering stations and start collection this energy." Echo beams at Starscream at that, his mood returning good as he looks at the others smugly. Then he focuses back on Starscream after shooting a grin to Robustus "Did you want me to assist with the overseeing sir?" Knifepoint makes a rude gesture at Echo as soon as his attention moves back to Starscream. Suck up. Robustus moves away from Echo, scanning along the ditch to see if other readings show or if it's centralized. Starscream looks at Echo. "Yes -- yes you can oversee the construction and energy collection from this. You did find it after all." he glances at Robustus as he continues to scan and then takes a visual survey of he surroundings. "I need guards here round the clock.. but..." a wing twitches. He cant have them out here in the open or it might draw the attention of the Autobots and/or neutrals. He doesn’t finish his sentence as he starts thinking. "... Well, the gas station building is still up... Could set it up inside." notes Echo, glancing to Skywarp and Knifepoint "What do YOU two think?" "Huh?" Skywarp isn't paying any attention at all. "I'm thinking that I want you to stop talking to me." Knifepoint mutters to himself before looking up, wings twitching in annoyance. "That could work, though you'd need to find a way to hide the energy signatures or the Autobots will probably get curious and come ruin it." He answers more loudly. Robustus glances at the building, he wasn't asked so continues to walk along the ditch looking at his readings. "Hm, it seems to not be localized, I just found another deposit right here." he announces to the group. Echo doesn’t hear Knifepoint, but hrms at the idea and looks back at Starscream "Are we close enough to Polyhex to WORRY about that sir?" he asks. Starscream gives Knifepoint an odd look and walks over to Robustus. "This is not entirely normal." he says suddenly and can't help but wonder if this whole thing might be a trap set up by the Autobots. Robustus considers, "If there is a turborats nest, it is highly possible that they are moving the energy to storage caches." Starscream frowns, "Turborats --" he glances at Skywarp then looks back. "The Turborats could be collecting their energy and storing it here..." And they found the rodenbots stash. Hes not sure whether to be disgusted or amused. "I wonder if we could train them to gather energy for us and not themselves..." he muses to no one in particular. Echo blinks "That can't work. The ground has current going THROUGH it. It can't just be a pile of... chips." he notes, having some inkling of how power works "I mean, it shocked me when I stood on the ground I've never had that happen just for being near a pile of energon cubes.... Has anyone else?" "Well, there was that one time, but it was really funky energon." Skywarp contributes. "You bring up a good point, Echo." Starscream says and then he does another reading. "I think we may be detecting two separate occurrences here. The electrified ground as you say and a rodent chip stash." he looks at Skywarp, "Don't remind me of that." Skywarp snickers. Robustus continues down the ditch to look for any other spots of energy spike. "Perhaps there is an old electrical conduit under the surface here that the turbo rats are somehow harvesting from... as preposterous as that sounds." "I thought that too. Entirely possible." Agrees Echo, nodding to both of them as he steps to one side. There were spots around here, mostly in the lower ground. Some even still had pooled acid in it Starscream squats down and looks into the ditch. He notices the acid pools and looks up and down the ditch for anymore of the remnants of the never-ending acid rain storm they just went through. Then he swings his hand held scanner thingamajig around and starts scanning the ditch. After a few minutes he starts chuckling. "Brilliant." he says finally and stands. "The acid and the ground -- being metal.. has formed a battery of sorts. The turborats energy stash being just underneath has helped develop this .. battery -- we do not touch their energon. What we will so is set up collector stations and bleed off the energon this natural phenomena has made." Skywarp looks at the puddle. "So... they're not super-intelligent turborats then?" He had plans for those! Knifepoint shrugs at Starscream's explanation and plan. He's not a science mech, slag if he knows what caused this. He snorts when Skywarp speaks up. "No, they're not. Thank Primus." Robustus looks up from his scanner and looks toward Starscream, "I was just about to say something similar sir." "Nah, I think they're average-intelligence Rats, Skywarp. About the same as you." remarks Echo as he walks around the ditch to the far side. "That still makes 'em smarter than /you/, Echo, since I didn't fall over the tripline." Skywarp retorts, although there's not much heat in it. He's busy thinking of alternate plans for what he can do with turborats. "But /I/ found a source of energon. when was the last one you found outside the base? " counters Echo smugly. Starscream looks at Robustus. "We sho--" he's cut off by Echos comment and looks at Skywarp, "He's got you there..." he chuckles then looks at everyone. "There is nothing more we can do here until the collector stations are in place." with that he tosses his scanner into subspace and steps back to transform when Skywarp makes his comeback. He pauses and watches the back and forth a minute before he leaps into the air to transform and head back to base. "Never, because I have a REAL job slagging Autobots." Skywarp smirks and transforms as he leaps into the air to follow his trinemate. "Technically that's EVERYONE'S job." remarks Echo, waiting for the others to Transform. "I'll ensure any directives you give are followed, Starscream." Cause he WAS a follower, not a leader. Robustus puts his scanner away and nods toward Starscream, "Back to base then?" Starscream nods, "Back to base everyone." Knifepoint rolls his optics at all three of them, dropping the scanner back in his subspace before leaping up to transform himself. At Echo's comment, he snorts and sends a quick comm to Skywarp. //He really IS a slagging suck up.// Category:Logs Category:2011 Logs Category:Starscream's Logs Category:Echo's Logs Category:Knifepoint's Logs Category:Skywarp's Logs Category:Robustus's Logs Category:Acid Rain TP